Charles Montgomery Burns
Mr. Burns is the primary antagonist in The Simpsons. Mr. Burns is a greedy miser and his only friend is his gay assistant, Smithers. Mr. Burns owns the only power plant in Springfield, who serves energy for the entire city. The only thing that Mr. Burns cares is for money, and he will only do something if it's profitable for him. Because of being a very old bastard, he thinks that we're still in the 1940's. His first name is Montgomery, and he has a nickname, "Monty Burns". He is similar to B.P. Richfeld from the show Dinosaurs as being a powerful company C.E.O. and as the boss and enemy of the main character (Earl Sinclair/Homer Simpson). History He had a very difficult childhood and has a large desire of various goals. He is Homer Simpson's boss, the main protagonist of The Simpsons. He makes a brief cameo in The Simpsons Movie, where he is first seen getting his toothbrush filled with toothpaste from help by Smithers, then he is seen at the Springfield Church, later his assistant Smithers was in the angry mob (but Burns wasn't in the mob) planning revenge on Homer for causing the Environmental Protection Agency to imprison the city in a strong unbreakable dome. His most notable appearance in the movie was when Apu, Police Officer Wiggum, and Dr. Hibbert asked for electricity and Burns asked for reasons. Dr. Hibbert said he needed the electricity to perform an operation. Wiggum said he needed it to power up the electric chair so they could execute a convict (Burns seemed he was about to cooperate with that one). However, Apu ticked him off (by trying to appeal to Burns' conscience) and Burns pushed a button that released the hounds (telling them "first door on the right"). He was last seen hoping and relieved that the explosive bomb left the dome area of the city. After the credits, it is shown that his mansion has been ransacked, and sits on the staircase with Smithers and says "Smithers, I don't beleive in suicide but if you try it it might cheer me up to watch." At some points, Mr. Burns has done non-evil plans. He rewarded Homer for saving his life from a water fountain just to retrieve a penny, he paid for Homer's emergency liposuction in "King Sized Ho''mer" as a reward for saving the city from a nuclear meltdown, and achieved his goal of winning a snowboard competition, which he always wanted to do as a child. Homer sometimes accidentally called Mr. Burns on the telephone and Burns didn't know it was Homer, such as ''Lisa's Date with Density and Bart Star. He is voiced by Harry Shearer (originally Christopher Collins). Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Business Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Anti Heroes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Singing Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Important Category:Outcast Category:Comedic Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Power Hungry Category:Wife Stealers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic villain